bukan begitu!
by Celestial Aika Rynka
Summary: Shinichi memberikan sebuah apel pada Kid, namun pada akhirnya ia menyesal telah memberikan Kid sebuah apel.-KaiShin. Warn: OOC, Typo(s), Shonen-ai,dll...


Bukan begitu!

DCMK milik Aoyama Gosho-sensei.

Summary: Shinichi memberikan sebuah apel pada Kid, namun pada akhirnya ia menyesal telah memberikan Kid sebuah apel.

Pair: KaiShin.

Rated: T.

Warn: OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Tak Sesuai EYD, Slash, Shonen-ai, Dll...

.

.

A.N: Ettoo... Fic ini kuberikan untuk Ai-Kazoku06. Gomen baru bisa ngasih ini, yang lain nyusul yak .-.

.

.

Dengan mengenakan pakaian serba putih yang menjadi ciri khasnya, kini Kaito Kid tengah berjalan dengan santainya menaiki anak tangga yang terhubung menuju pintu atap gedung tersebut. Ia masih berjalan dengan santainya sambil memutar-mutar berlian hasil curiannya malam ini dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya, mengabaikan sepenuhnya suara sirine polisi yang terdengar nyaring di dekat gedung tersebut.

"Ara... Ada Metantei-kun rupanya," Ujar Kid dengan nada seolah-olah terkejut melihat sosok sang detektif tersohor dari timur yang saat ini tengah bersandar di dinding tak jauh dari Kid, sambil melempar-lemparkan apel yang berada di tangan kanannya kearah atas.

Iris sapphire sang detektif memandang bosan kearah sang pesulap putih, " Kau lama," Ujarnya dengan nada bosan.

Kid menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya, "Metantei-kun seharusnya kau tahu untuk mengelabui polisi-polisi diluar sana membutuhkan waktu,"

"Tch, apapun itu. Cepat kembalikan berlian curian yang ada di tangan kananmu itu!" Ujar Shinichi menghentikan aksi lempar apelnya dan menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Tapi kita baru saja mengobrol sedikit, Metantei-kun. Tidakkah kau ingin memberikanku pelukan hangat ataupun kecupan selamat malam? Akan kuterima dengan senang hati, loh.." Goda Kid.

Tanpa sadar kedua pipi Shinichi bersemu merah, "H-hah? P-pelukan hangat? K-kecupan? Jangan bercanda kau!"

Kid hanya tersenyum geli melihat respon manis Shinichi. Iris violetnya yang terhalangi monocle menatap apel yang berada di tangan kanan Shinichi. Suatu pikiran melintas di kepala Kid, membuatnya menyeringai kecil.

"Bagaimana kalau barter?"

"Hah?" Shinichi tak paham akan maksud Kid.

"Iya, barter. Aku akan memberikanmu berlian ini dan kau berikan aku itu, Metantei-kun," Jelas Kid sambil menunjuk apel yang berada di tangan kanan Shinichi.

"Apel ini? Kau menginginkannya?" Tanya Shinichi agak bingung dan hanya dibalas anggukan dari Kid. "B-baiklah," Ujarnya lagi.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga kita lempar bersamaan," Intruksi Kid dan dibalas anggukan Shinichi.

"Satu,"

'Aku tak mengerti mengapa Kid menginginkan apel ini,'

"Dua,"

'Metantei-kun benar-benar tak tahu rupanya,'

"Tiga!"

Shinichi dan Kid pun secara bersamaan melempar berlian dan apel dari tangan masing-masing. Shinichi menangkap berlian tersebut dengan kedua tangannya, sedangkan Kid menangkap apel tersebut dengan tangan kanannya sambil menyeringai.

"Aku tak menyangka loh, Metantei-kun, tapi tetap akan kuterima kok,"

"Hah?" Shinichi lagi-lagi tak paham dengan apa yang dikatakan Kid.

"Baiklah karne kau sudah mendapatkan kembali berliannya dan aku juga mendapatkan sesuatu yang tak terduga seperti ini, sekarang waktunya aku pergi. Jaa~" Ujar Kid sambil berjalan ke pinggir atap gedung.

"Oii! Kid, tunggu!" Teriak Shinichi berlari menghampiri Kid, namun terlambat, Kid telah menjatuhkan dirinya dari atap dan terbang menggunakan gantole-nya.

.

.

"Ah... Kudo-kun, seingatku tadi kau membawa apel bukan?" Tanya Shiho setelah Shinichi kembali kesisinya, baru saja menyerahkan berlian curian Kid pada Nakamori-keibu.

"Iya. Tapi di atap tadi Kid meminta apel yang kubawa sebagai tukaran berlian itu," Ujar Shinichi santai sambil membuka tutup botol air mineral yang berada di tangannya.

"Meminta? Apa kau melempar apel tersebut, Kudo-kun?" Tanya Shiho memastikan. Shinichi hanya mengangguk dan mulai meneguk isi botol air mineral tersebut.

"Oh... apa kau tahu, Kudo-kun? Di Yunani Kuno, apel adalah buah suci dewi Aphrodite, maka tindakan melempar apel kearah seseorang adalah pernyataan cinta, dan begitu juga orang yang menyambut apel tersebut merupakan lambang penerimaan cinta. Tak kusangka, Kudo-kun, kau menyatakan cinta dan diteru=ima oleh pencuri sombong itu. Yah... kalau dipikir, Kalian memang cocok," Jelas Shiho dengan nada dan senyuman mengejek kearah Shinichi yang berada di sampingnya.

'BRUUUUSSHH!'

Langsung saja Shinichi menyemburkan isi air mineral keluar dari mulutnya kearah depan, beruntung tak ada siapapun di depan Shinichi.

"A-apa maksudmu, Miyano?!" Kejut Shinichi mengelap bibirnya dan menatap Shiho dengan tatapan Kau-Pasti-Bercanda.

"Aku tak bercanda. Hal tersebut memang ada di mitologi Yunani Kuno." Ujar Shiho dengan nada bosan.

"Tak kusangka Kudo-kun, kupikir kau masih menyukai Mouri-san-"

"A-aku memang menyukai Ran-"

"Ternyata kau belok karena Kid, rupanya," Ujar Shiho lagi dengan senyum mengejek.

"B-bukan begitu! Aku t-tak menyukai Kid! A-aku memberikan apel tersebut karena dia yang meminta! Jika aku tahu ada hal semacam itu, aku tak akan melemparkan apel itu padanya," Protes Shinichi dengan terbata. Lagi-lagi Shiho menatapnya dengan tatapan bosan.

"Ya,ya, terus saja kau menyangkal akan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya padanya. Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang," Ujar Shiho mulai berjalan menjauhi Shinichi.

"O-oi Miyano, Tunggu!" Seru Shinichi berjalan menyusul Shiho yang sudah beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Segeralah hubungi pencuri sombong itu dan ajak dia kencan," Ejek Shiho.

"O-oi, sudah kubilang bukan begitu! Aku tak akan mau pergi kencan dengannya," Protes Shinichi.

"Kalian akan terlihat serasi. Oh... mungkin aku akan mengatakan ini pada Mouri-san dan Suzuki-san, mereka pasti akan sependapat denganku," Ujar Shiho lagi masih dengan seringai mengejek menghiasi parasnya.

"Yang ada aku babak belur di tangan Ran dan Sonoko! Oh astaga! Terkutuklah Kau, Kid! Aku sungguh menyesal telah membawa apel ke atap tadi!" Rutuk Shinichi sambil mengacak helaian rambutnya dengan prustasi, sedangkan Shiho hanya tertawa pelan, puas melihat Shinichi.

Mereka sama sekali tak menyadari jika sejak tadi ada sepasang iris indigo memperhatikan mereka menggunkan teropong. Sang iris indigo pun menyunggingkan sebuah seringai.

"Ah... aku jadi bingung. Lebih baik kumakan atau kupajang saja dirumah dengan tulisan 'Wujud pernyataan cinta Kudo Shinichi pada Kaito Kid' ?"

.

.

.

END(?)

.

Huwaaa maafkan aku, Ai. Maaf jika fic ini SANGAT mengecewakan *nangis guling-guling*

Oh ya, Fic yang He's Mine sedang kulanjut kok tenang aja. Jadi dua fic apa cukup atas janji-ku yang –Sangat- lama ini?

Dan... Oh! Apakah kalian semua bersedia untuk meninggalkan Review di Fic absurd ini? *Ngumpet-ngumpet*


End file.
